All I Ask Of You
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: "Pepper, where is my…" Tony called as he walked up the stairs into his living room only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw his personal assistant Pepper.


A/N: Sorry for my prolonged absence, the transition into college life and living away from home has been a real ass-kicker. But as it is fall break, I am hoping to start writing again.

"All I Ask of You"

"Pepper, where is my…" Tony called as he walked up the stairs into his living room only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw his personal assistant Pepper. She was lying on the living room couch sound asleep. Her strawberry red hair was let out of its usual tight up do and was fanned out on the pillow like a halo. Her Michael Kors heals were carelessly lying on the ground beside the couch in a carless heap. A small smile graced her lips as she snored softly. Tony smiled brightly at the beautiful sight before him. _Pepper__doesn__'__t__know__how__truly__beautiful__she__really__is_. But on the other hand, Tony was mad at himself for burdening her with so much work recently that she was falling asleep in the middle of the afternoon.

As quietly as he could, Tony moved over towards the couch. Praying to every deity that he knew Tony picked up Pepper with as much loving care, praying that she didn't wake. He carried her up the staircase and softly placed her on his bed. He removed her jacket as deftly as possible, then her shirt, leaving her in a silk slip and a blouse.

"Half lights please Jarvis," Tony called to his AI.

The light in the room became infinitely darker as Tony began to strip out of his Armani business suit. He put on an old faded MIT shirt and some black sweatpants and climbed onto his bed as well. Pulling an old afghan blanket over the two of them Tony settled into his pillows, his eyes growing more accustomed to the darker room and eventually they closed.

Hours later when Tony opened his eyes he felt a weight on his chest. Sometime during the night Pepper had shifted over and settled her upper half over him. Tony smirked in the darkness; glad that he could provide extra warmth to her and act as her pillow as well. With their legs entangled as well, getting up seemed an impossible feat until Pepper would eventually awake. Tony was glad to wait for that as he stroked her hair softly. Pepper emitted a noise that could only described as a purr. Tony's smirk grew even more pronounced at the noise.

"You can wipe that smirk off your face, Anthony Edward Stark."

Tony chuckled softly, "Good morning sleepy head," he said as he softly kissed her forehead.

"Is it morning yet?" Pepper asked with a yawn as she shifted slightly on Tony's chest.

"It is 3:21 AM Mrs. Stark," replied Jarvis.

"That was quite a nap, Pep," Tony said softly.

"Well Tony, when you are carrying another human being inside you, you can tell me how tired you are," Pepper said crankily.

Tony rubbed the growing bump on Peppers abdomen with affection.

"God help us if he's anything like me," Tony said a chortle.

"Tony you don't know if it's going to be a boy. We still won't know for another few weeks," Pepper said as she moved to untangle herself from her husband.

"Don't leave me!" Tony whined as he sat up too. "I'm getting cold now!"

"Suck it up Tony, your child is demanding chocolate ice cream, and I cannot deny it," Pepper said dramatically moving off of the bed towards the door. Tony scrambled off of the bed, and beat her to there.

"Go back to bed, Pep" Tony said steering Pepper by her shoulders back to their California king sized bed. "I'll get you your ice cream and then we can watch a movie."

"My choice?" Pepper asked innocently, playing with the end of her shirt

"Fine," Tony said dramatically.

"Play, "The Phantom of the Opera" please Jarvis," Pepper said aloud as she snuggled back into the covers.

"Again?" Tony called with a loud and exasperated voice from the stairs.

"Yes again, Tony, because it's a beautiful love story despite the crappy ending! Everyone knows that she should have gone off with the Phantom!" Pepper yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony muttered under his breath as he made his way into the kitchen to grab all of Pepper's favorite toppings along with two large bowls of death by chocolate ice cream. With the ice cream in bowls he returned up the stairs with a large tray.

"All of my queen's favorites," Tony said placing the silver tray next to her. Pepper grabbed her bowl and settled back into the pillows as the movie credits began to roll.

"You know Pep, I can have them remake the movie for you so it ends your way," Tony said half serious. He glanced over to his wife who gave him an incredulous look.

"That's sweet Tony, but shut up the movie is starting."

"Yes dear," Tony said while shoving a large spoonful into his mouth and mentally preparing himself for two and half hours of singing, for the hundredth time.


End file.
